The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an isolation region.
As the integration of semiconductor devices increases, individual unit devices constituting a semiconductor device are more closely disposed. Thus, an isolation region for electrical separation between the unit devices plays a more important role. However, as the feature size of semiconductor devices is reduced, the sizes of active regions of a semiconductor device and an isolation region defining the active regions may also be reduced. Thus, there is a need to develop a technique for preventing electrical characteristics from deteriorating and maintaining the reliability in a fine semiconductor device.